


Black Lace, On Sweat

by Fionaxoxo



Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [6]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, and the jumpsuit in question, but who wouldn't be, giovanni’s a little thirsty, if you know me at all, you’ll have had to have seen this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo
Summary: National Television Awards, January 28th 2020.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	Black Lace, On Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Poison by Alice Cooper

They’d met very briefly a few months prior, after a live show. Ranvir had politely introduced herself and made a cheeky remark about his Paso jacket, whilst he’d flirted that he only ever watched GMB all the way through if she was on. Impressed that instead of blushing she’d simply arched an eyebrow at him.

Unfortunately the post-show mingling was always brief on a Saturday night as filming always ran late, so she’d left not long after with a ‘See you around.’ and a squeeze of his arm. Leaving him so very curious.

Now it was the end of January and Giovanni had just done some stellar red carpet posing at the O2 for the National Television Awards. Strictly was nominated so his appearance was expected. He’d made no secret of not being a lover of the press so didn’t overly enjoy these types of things, but walking the carpet with Gorka, Aljaz and Anton had been a lot of fun. 

Feeling a lot more relaxed now as he stood in the Blue Room, he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray, laughing as Anton nearly sent the poor waitress flying when he accidentally knocked into her. They would be called in soon to take their seats, so he took the opportunity to look around at the other guests. 

He recognised a fair few faces. Being on the show for a couple of years now meant he’d crossed paths with lots of different people. Even more so since meeting Michelle. That woman knew _everyone._

He was about to turn back to Gorka and the guys when a filthy cackle from across the room caught his attention. Giovanni’s eyes landed on the group of women he thought it came from, instantly recognising Susanna and the back of Kate’s head. Neither of them were his crackle culprit though. It wasn’t until Kate took a step back to lean on the chair behind her whilst they spoke that he realised who it was.

With Kate no longer blocking his view, Giovanni was presented with a sight that almost caused him to choke on the sip of champagne he’d just taken. The naughty laugh suited the vision in front of him oh so perfectly. 

There was Ranvir wearing a jumpsuit, like she had been the first time he met her, but this one was...something else. 

This jumpsuit was made to give the illusion that her body was draped in nothing but shimmering black lace. Cinching in beautifully around her middle under what could only be described as the most distractingly low-cut neckline Giovanni has seen in a very long time, instantly drawing attention to the way her breasts were gloriously pushed together. 

In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that if this had been a cartoon his eyes would be popping out of his head and his tongue would be hanging out. The latter wasn’t actually far off if he was honest. 

Giovanni took a gulp of champagne to do something about his suddenly dry throat. 

He was quickly snapped out of his trance when Ranvir’s own champagne glass drifted across his line of sight. He followed it up from where it had met his gaze at her chest and she took a drink. 

His eyes met her’s and he knew he’d been caught staring. But just like when they first met, instead of blushing, she simply arched an eyebrow at him, took a second sip and licked her lips.

Giovanni could have sworn he felt the room tilt. Ranvir on the other hand seemed unfazed as she subtly tipped her glass towards him in a ‘cheers’ and grinned. 

He smiled back, no longer in as much of a cleavage-induced stupor and took a step forward.

He was suddenly thwarted by Gorka’s hand on his arm. ‘Door’s this way, brother.’

Giovanni was momentarily confused until he realised the people who had previously been standing around and mingling were all making their way out of the bar. They must have been called to their seats. And Giovanni was being swept up in the sea of bodies. All heading in the exact opposite direction he wanted to go.

The ceremony had not been too arduous. The presenters had been funny enough and Strictly even won for Best Talent. By the last half an hour though, Giovanni could feel himself getting fidgety. He’d already taken off his suit jacket the second they were ushered back to their seats after they’d won, now he loosened his tie just a little aswell. As he played with the ring on his pinky finger, his gaze drifted to where he knew the GMB team were sat a couple of rows in front of him. 

Unfortunately they were on the other side of the stalls so he could only just make out the back of Ranvir's head every now and then. In that outfit whoever was sitting next to her tonight was lucky. He hoped it was just Ben or Richard. He squinted, trying to decide which of Ranvir's unsuspecting male colleagues he was throwing daggers at in the dark auditorium.

'You OK, man?' Alijaz whispered, glancing down at his friend's bouncing leg. 

Giovanni immediately stilled it.

'Yeah, just...thirsty.'

Once they were released after what felt like the longest half an hour of Giovanni's life, and after a quick pit stop at coat check to abandon his suit jacket and to the men's room to check his hair, he was finally back in The Blue Room heading towards the bar. 

He desperately needed something other than the champagne that was still being passed around. 

And that's when he spotted her, about five deep at the bar, just sidling herself up to the front. He smiled fondly, watching her brush past people just so, just polite enough so that when she squeezed by and inevitably took their place in the crowd they didn't even notice.

He tried his best to do the same, quickly making his way to the front as best he could. He ordered a Disaronno on the rocks once he was close enough to his barman and looked along at Ranvir with hers.

She seemed to be asking him some questions about the cocktail menu, but couldn't get the answer she wanted as he was too busy trying to flirt with her. She chose a drink and Giovanni heard the barman say something along the lines of he'd 'make it the best she's ever had' and rolled his eyes.

The crowd between them was starting to thin out so Giovanni took the opportunity to slide himself and his Disaronno along the bar to lean next to her.

'I bet he says that about all the cocktails beautiful women order.'

Ranvir smiled. As if she'd known he'd been standing not too far from her the entire time.

'At least he said it to my eyes and not my tits like the rest of the conversation.'

'Maybe that's how he gets his tips.'

'Was that what _you_ wanted earlier?' 

There was that eyebrow again.

Giovanni put his hand over his heart.

'I am offended you think I would look at those' he gave a pointed look very south of her face 'for anything other than my own indulgence. No financial gain wanted.' He winked at her. May as well go all in.

She chuckled at him. 

'It's good to see you again, Giovanni.' 

He was about to say, _'you too and not just because you're wearing that’_ when she suddenly exchanged her twenty pound note for the cocktail that had now been placed in front of her.

'A Negroni? That's what he was making you? I bet he wouldn't know a proper Negroni if…' 

'Shhh he'll hear you' Ranvir practically snorted, smacking him on the arm and tasting her drink.

' _I'd_ make it the best you ever had.' Giovanni said indignantly.

She plucked the tiny straw from the glass and sucked on it.

'Are we still talking about my Negroni or...?'

A slow smile spread across Giovanni’s face as he leaned forward.

‘Your drink. But I like where your mind’s at.' He moved closer still, his lips to her ear, ‘And just so you know, it would _definitely_ be the best you've ever had.’

Ranvir was biting her lip slightly when he leaned back from her coconut-scented hair and he was pleased to notice a very faint blush had finally made it’s way across her cheeks, thankful she wasn't completely immune to his charms as he'd first wondered.

She took a deep breath and he followed the movement of her chest. She was about to say something when someone behind her knocked her arm, almost sending her drink into Giovanni. He gently grabbed her wrist, steadying her glass with his larger hand.

‘Want to get out of here?’ her right eyebrow shot up into her fringe and for a second Giovanni thought he’s pushed his luck just a little bit too much.

She held his gaze for what couldn’t have been any longer than a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to him. Until finally she loosened her hand from where it was still resting on his palm and took a very large gulp of her drink before placing the remnants of it back on the bar. She turned back to him, licking her lips, gesturing vaguely to where she knew the exit was.

‘After you, Pernice.’

He at least waited until they’d cleared the glass doors of the bar before he swung his arm around Ranvir’s shoulder, fingers instantly gravitating towards the ends of her hair. Her eyes widened slightly but she slid her arm around his waist nonetheless.

‘This how you get all the girls, Giovanni? Take them on romantic walks through empty arenas?’

She had a point. He’d not thought much past getting her out of the bar and alone. Now realising that as they couldn’t really leave the venue until the after-party was over, all they had were the circular walkways of The O2 at their disposal.

He shrugged and turned his face into her hair as they continued to slowly walk. 

‘Not usually...but is it working?’

'Hmm, I'll let you know' she pretended to ponder, lifting her hand and entwining her fingers through his that were resting on her shoulder.

Giovanni smiled. He knew next to nothing about this woman, not really, but he was so thoroughly enthralled by her it was intoxicating.

The made small-talk as they walked, discussed work and the ceremony they'd just sat through, flirting what seemed like every third word. Giovanni was completely mesmerised by the way she spoke. And her lips whilst she did so.

They rounded the walkway a little further, hardly moving faster than a snails pace as Giovanni couldn't keep his eyes forward and Ranvir was starting to wobble on her heels from wearing them all night.

'You OK? That terrible Negroni going to your head?' 

She pinched his side. 'Shut up. And don't think I've forgotten about that by the way.' 

She turned her face towards his, her voice dropping sinfully low, 'You still owe me one'

His eyes went instantly black, the double meaning not lost on him, and he took two large steps to manoeuvre her back against a closed shop front. He leaned against her, placing his hands on the glass at either side of her shoulders.

He only gave her enough time to meet his eyes and take a breath before his mouth was on hers.

Ranvir parted her lips immediately for him and he growled, one of his hands fisting into her hair, cradling the back of her head. She tasted like that stupid Negroni and it made him lean against her even more, kissing her that bit harder. The filthy moan that escaped her shot more heat through his body than he'd felt in a long time. 

His hand that wasn't in her hair had already found its way down to her arse, squeezing the rough material of her jumpsuit to pull her even closer to him. Grinding his hips into hers.

Ranvir tore her mouth away from his, gasping for breath.

'Fucking hell Giovanni'

He didn't respond though because now that his lips were no longer occupied by hers they'd instantly moved along her jaw and down to her neck. Biting and sucking roughly, making her squirm.

'Giovanni! If I have to go back in there with a lovebite I swear…'

He pulled back ever so slightly and moved up to her ear, running his tongue over the skin next to her earring. 

'Do you want me to stop?'

She didn't say anything, but the way her hips arched forward into his was all the answer he needed to know that he wasn't actually going to get a slap across the face for leaving a very obvious mark. 

He bit down hard on the reddening skin one final time causing her to grunt in pain. Then lathered his tongue over the spot by way of apology, he could have sworn he heard her mutter 'bastard' under her breath.

Giovanni grinned, nipping his way down to her breasts. That glorious cleavage that had been distracting him all night. The reason why he was so blind with lust that he was about to undress her pressed up against an Adidas storefront for fucksake.

As if reading his mind Ranvir yanked on his hair, pulling him away from her chest so she could look at him, struggling to catch her breath.

'Giovanni we...can't do this _here_...we should…'

He almost didn't hear what she said, too distracted by her kiss swollen lips and panting chest. But something must have registered as he was suddenly worried she was about to suggest going back to the bar and honestly Giovanni didn't think he'd be able to _stop_ kissing her if his life depended on it.

Next thing he knew his hands had grabbed her by the waist, quickly man-handling her down a lowly lit corridor down the side of the store where he assumed a restroom waited at the bottom. Her questioning shriek was muffled by his lips once again on hers as he walked her backwards, her heels skidding on the shiny floor.

When her fingers loosened his tie he knew he couldn't get them any further. He backed her roughly into the wall just as she'd started clawing the top buttons of his shirt open, seemingly desperate to get her hands on his chest. Her nails dragged almost painfully over his stomach once she was able to reach his abs and he hissed. Giovanni felt her smirk against his mouth.

He finally reached for the zip at the back of her jumpsuit. His fingers following it down her spine, snaking a path on any skin he could reach as she shivered against him. Once the zip hit the top of her underwear the whole jumpsuit fell from her shoulders, it's weight causing it to dangle from her wrists. Whilst he was momentarily distracted by the plunging black bra that had just been revealed to his gaze, she shook her wrists, wriggled her hips and stepped out of the jumpsuit all in one smooth motion. Black lace panties and black stilettos? Giovanni swore in that moment he'd never seen anything so fucking sexy in his entire life.

He must have been starting a bit too long though because;

'Giovanni Pernice, if you don't hurry up and touch me again…'

He pounced. One of his hands grabbing at her underwear, pulling hard. The sound of the lace tearing echoed down the corridor.

'You didn't!' Ranvir gasped.

He smirked at her whilst he pocketed the scrap of material into his suit pants.

'Giovanni, for fucksake...please'

God, he loved the way she said his name. Even more so when she was practically begging.

He slid his fingers between her thighs, sliding his fingers against her, and groaned when he was met with her dripping cunt. She shook her head, writhing against the wall.

'Fuck! Giovanni we don't...have time…'

She was right. He brought his fingers to his mouth, watching her as he sucked on them. His eyes already promising her that they'd be doing this again at some point.

He made short work of his trousers and underwear, already so hard for her it was making him dizzy and groaned in relief when the tip of him touched her heat. She gripped his shoulders tightly and he knew exactly what she wanted. He lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips, cursing as she sunk down onto his cock.

She was so tight and wet around him, her muscles contracting over and over as he buried himself deep inside her.

Ranvir panted in his ear. Her stiletto digging into his ass.

'Harder, Giovanni. Fuck me harder.'

His hips moved faster against hers, his only goal in mind was to make her come so hard that her screams could be heard all the way back at the bar. To have her quivering over him. To have her be able to remember nothing but his name.

She met him thrust for thrust as his strong arms held her up against the wall. 

'Is this what you want, Ranvi? Fucking you rough like this? Your pussy dripping around my cock?' 

He didn't need to tell her twice, she had already started whining almost to the point of being unintelligible.

'Yes! Fuck, Giovanni! This...when I saw you…tonight, before, across the bar...all I could think about...having you inside of me. I couldn't. During the ceremony. I couldn't...sit still. You already... had me so wound up. Been so wet...all night. For you. All night.'

Giovanni almost came right there. God, this woman!

He felt her clench around him over and over, her whole body just wanting more, more, more.

He slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit just hard enough to make her dig her nails into his shoulders even more but not hard enough to make her come...just yet.

'I was on my way over to you before the awards. I'd have had you right then if you'd let me.' He continued to tease her clit. 'We wouldn't have made it to our seats. Maybe not even out here. The way you looked at me across your glass. I'd have fucked you across the bar. And not cared who saw.' Giovanni felt her tense around him and a rush of wetness seep from her pussy.

'You bad girl. Maybe next time.'

She brought her head forward from where it had been leaning back against the wall and met his gaze. And Giovanni knew there was something there. A promise. Not necessarily for her to let him fuck her on a bar top, as fun as that would be, but that promise of...next time.

He smiled and kissed her hard.

'Come for me, baby'

Ranvir snapped. Screaming his name as she came. So loud and so hard, her thighs shaking around him. And that's all it took for him too, coming inside of her as her walls clenched around him over and over.

She collapsed against him, her body limp and trembling and her breaths uneven.

'Fucking hell, Giovanni'

He looked up at her. His own heartbeat returning slowly to normal. She carded her fingers through his hair, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were still slightly glazed over and she smiled sweetly down at him.

'You're so beautiful.' He whispered. Brushing his lips to hers.

She rested her forehead against his. 'That was amazing.'

He kissed her again as he gently set her back down on the floor. Noticing how her legs shook when she bent to put her jumpsuit back on. Sans underwear, of course. He grinned, feeling them in his pocket as he buttoned his suit trousers back up.

'I'll get you back for that, by the way.'

There she goes again, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

'Oh I hope so.' 

She rolled her eyes. Turning her back to him so he could zip her up. He held her to him once he was done, his chin resting on her shoulder.

'Promise me something?'

She hummed in response.

'Say yes if you're ever asked to do the show.'

She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

'Oh darling, absolutely’ She replied 'I've always wanted to dance with Aljaz'

A wicked grin broke across her face as she moved away from him.

Giovanni was left dumbfounded for a few seconds as Ranvir's heels clicked away from him down the corridor and back out towards the empty shops.

That minx! 

His only response was to give chase. Catching up to her, squeezing her around the waist and making her shriek. He picked her up quickly from behind, spinning her around and around, his face in her hair. Her filthy laugh echoing through the empty walkways of the O2.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if you like, it feeds the inspo ;)


End file.
